ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
How Batman joined the Tourney Six months following the Joker's rampage, Commisioner Gordon informs Batman that Joker's Titan Formula has found its way into Gotham City and has turned up in the form of brother-sister team T&T. Wasting no time, Batman correctly suspects TwoFace to be T&T's previous employer, based on the fact that a pair of mirror images like T&T working together would be prime candidates for recruitment into Two-Face's gang. Unfortunately, he spotted Xiahou Dun killing members of Two Face's gang with his podao sword. Special Attacks Batarang (Neutral) Batman throws one of his batarangs at his opponent. Smoke Bomb (Side) Batman throws a smoke bomb at his opponent. If it connects, it obscures the vision and messes up the controls for a few seconds. Gtapple Gun (Up) Batman takes his grapple gun and shoots it upwards. Should it hit a platform edge, he will grapple to it. Leaping Shadow Kick (Down) Batman jumps up and does a flying back kick at his opponent. Bat Swarm (Hyper Smash) Batman throws a batarang at his opponent, which emits sonic waves that summons a swarm of bats to attack the opponent. After 6 seconds, Batman shuts the opponent up by doing a karate punch, knocking him/her away. The Dark Knight (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile as he says "You should think more carefully.", then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. Victory Poses #Batman throws his Batarang, catches it, and says "My parents could've beaten you in seconds if my Batarang didn't work.". #*Batman throws his Batarang, catches it, and says "Sleep tight, Xiahou Dun the one eye." (Xiahou Dun victories only) #Batman does 2 punches, then jumps forward with a kick and does another punch saying "Not even close enough.". #*Batman does 2 punches, then jumps forward with a kick and does another punch saying "See you at Arkham, Joker." (Joker victories only) #*Batman does 2 punches, then jumps forward with a kick and does another punch saying "If I truly find a cure, you Karlo will learn why I did not kill you." (Clayface victories only) #Batman phones "Alfred, I'm done here. Have my dinner ready.". Trivia *Batman was one of the first four Batman characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Confirmed alongside him were Clayface, the Penguin, and the Joker. *Batman shares his Japanese voice actor with Optimus Prime. Dozle Zabi (this includes all of his mobile suits), Tigger. Mr. Chicken. Foghorn Leghorn, and Kratos. *In his ending, it is revealed that Batman (in his Bruce Wayne persona) is a tree planter since he does Xiahou Dun a favor by planting a tree for him to sleep under. *Batman's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is a Dynasty Warriors character from the Wei kingdom; in this case, Xiahou Dun. His second rival is another Dynasty Warriors character from the Wei kingdom; in this case, Xiahou Yuan. Category:Batman characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters